LA CHICA EN MI CAMINO
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: Ash K. nos cuenta una pequeña historia de como conoció a una dulce chica que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Inspirado en la canción "HAY UNA CHICA EN MI CAMINO" de "LEO DAN"


LA CHICA EN MI CAMINO

Todavía lo recuerdo, todavía recuerdo aquel día en que la conocí.

/ (LUNES)

Misty: Se acabó Ketchum! Hemos terminado!

Estaba apenas iniciando la universidad, llevaba ya tres años de noviazgo con una chica llamada Misty, pero cuando entramos a la universidad, empezamos a distanciarnos poco a poco, ella comenzó a cobrar fama de buena porrista, aparte de ser popular por ser una de las chicas más bellas del colegio, y yo, bueno, comencé a cobrar fama de buen entrenador, en cada batalla a la que retaban siempre salía ganando, decían que yo era codiciado por casi todas las chicas del colegio, hasta tenía un club de fans, pero yo prefería seguir con Misty. Pero en esa época empezamos a tener problemas, así que llegó al punto en que terminamos

Ash: pero Misty! No es cierto lo que dicen

Un rumor se había esparcido por el colegio, decían que yo engañaba a Misty con otra chica, chisme que ella creyó

Misty: ya no quiero saber nada de ti! Así que mejor aléjate!

Ella me dejó, se alejó de mí.

/

Ese día regresaba a casa, estaba destrozado, terminar después de tres años no es para nada fácil. Siempre tomaba la misma ruta para llegar a casa, recuerdo que estaba caminando hasta que encontré a una chica del colegio, ella estaba sentada en una banca, pero nunca la había visto por aquí, nunca le había hablado, solo sabía de ella que estaba en el mismo club de porristas que Misty, ni siquiera me sabía su nombre. Pasé frente a ella, ella rápidamente me saludó

Chica: hola Ash!

Ash: (extrañado) ah... Hola...

Chica: mi nombre es Dawn

Ash: mucho gusto Dawn

Dawn: quisieras platicar un rato

Ash: claro, por qué no?

Me senté al lado suyo, yo estaba extrañado, una chica que prácticamente no conocía quería hablar conmigo, pero yo, a pesar de que estaba destrozado por el reciente hecho, decidí darle una oportunidad

Dawn: supe que terminaste con Misty

Ash: si... Después de durar tres años terminamos

Dawn: pero tu no querías terminar?

Ash: no... Pero todo fue por ese chisme

Dawn: yo sé que tu serías incapaz de hacer eso

Ash: gracias

Dawn: ahora cualquier chica quisiera salir contigo

Ash: si pero... Ahorita no estoy interesado

Dawn: sé que es mucho tu dolor, pero ya sabes que cuentas conmigo por si te sientes triste

Ash: gracias {supongo}

Continuamos con la conversación, me di cuenta que ella es una chica muy simpática, dulce, tierna y linda. Terminamos de hablar ya que ella tenía que irse

Dawn: ya tengo que irme, podemos vernos otra vez mañana?

Ash: claro. Vives cerca?

Dawn: pues no tanto, mi casa está a 20 minutos del colegio

Ash: no importa, te acompaño

Dawn: (feliz) enserio?

Ash: si... Quiero seguir un rato más a tu lado

Dawn: ( ligeramente sonrojada) ah... Gracias

Ash: [creo que se chivió]

La acompañé a su casa, su compañía era muy agradable como no tienen idea. Al llegar a su casa...

Dawn: muchas gracias Ash, eres muy lindo

Nos despedimos con un abrazo, luego, me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, cosa que me sacó de base, luego entró a su casa con una tierna sonrisa.

Yo seguía allí parado como estúpido, pero me ocurrió algo interesante. En aquel lugar, estaba aquella chica que me había cortado esa mañana, estaba junto a dos amigas, pero aunque quería mostrar una postura de no importarle mi vida, pues tenía una cara de rabia y celos juntos, cosa que a mí me puso nervioso.

/ (MARTES)

Al dia siguiente yo seguí con mi vida normal, obvio, Misty prefería ignorarme, pero bueno, preferí no darle importancia, solo que, estando con mis amigos, ellos me decían que me notaban muy distraído, que tenía la cabeza en otro lado, yo me justificaba diciendo que era por haber terminado con Misty, a lo que ellos me decían que lo superara, pero más bien, lo que me ocurría era que estaba buscando a esa chica, necesitaba ver a Dawn, pero por desgracia, parece ser que no fue. Esa tarde, pasé por el camino de siempre, con la esperanza de encontrármela donde la encontré el día anterior, pero tampoco. Pero mi pregunta era, que me pasaba? Por qué quería verla?

(MIÉRCOLES)

Al dia siguiente, tampoco la vi en el colegio, me sentía triste al no verla, al no sentir su compañía. Pero en fin, a la hora de la salida, antes de alejarme del instituto, escuché que alguien me hablaba, era la dulce voz de Dawn

Dawn: espérame Ash!

Yo volteé para ver que la chica corría hacia mí, llevaba puesto el uniforme y en su espalda llevaba su maleta, había ido a la escuela? Pero si no la había visto

Ash: ah... Hola Dawn!

Nuevamente me impresionó, apenas me alcanzó, me dio un fuerte abrazo, como una niña al abrazar a su padre que no ha visto después de que se fuera a un largo viaje de negocios. Yo estaba sonrojado por el afecto, pero aún asi, correspondí a su abrazo. Al separarnos, me dijo

Dawn: quieres ir por unos helados, yo si quiero uno

Ash: vamos, no es mala idea.

Cargué su maleta y nos fuimos al parque que se encontraba cerca de la universidad. Allí, caballerosamente le ofrezco una silla, pedimos nuestros helados y yo comencé la conversación

Ash: hoy te busqué, y no te había encontrado

Dawn: (dulcemente) perdón, pero estuve con mis amigas encerradas en el salón terminando un proyecto

Ash: pero, ayer también te busqué y...

Dawn: (un poco apenada) si... Ah... Ayer tuvimos trabajo de campo, así que no estuvimos en el colegio todo ese día

Ash: ah... Ya caigo

Seguimos con nuestra conversación. Al acabar, iba a llevarla nuevamente hasta su casa, pero cuando me levanté, la volví a ver, Misty estaba viéndonos, nuevamente tenia esa cara de frustración y celos, pero decidí ignorarla porque estaba con Dawn.

/ (VIERNES)

Los dias pasaron (ya pasó jueves) Dawn y yo hacíamos la misma rutina, salíamos del cole y nos veíamos siempre en aquella banca donde nos encontramos el lunes. Todo iba bien, me sentía muy feliz junto a ella, mi tristeza por haber terminado con Misty se habia desvanecido, como si Dawn hubiera hecho que yo olvidara todos mis problemas.

Pero, hoy no vino tampoco, le pregunté a sus amigas y no sabían la razón de porqué no llegó, que extraño, otra cosa muy curiosa, Misty tampoco tampoco había llegado desde hace dos días, no la he visto desde que me vió junto a Dawn en la heladería. Insisto, esto es muy extraño.

/

Salí del colegio una hora antes, fui a la banca donde siempre platicaba con Dawn, pero ella no estaba allí. Por "x o y" razón (hago promoción barata) decidí encaminarme hacia la casa de Misty, quería saber si le ocurría algo como para faltar dos dias.

Cuando me acercaba a la casa de la peli-naranja, comenzó a llover fuertemente, pensé que Misty tendría compasión de mí y me daría una toalla para secarme, pero al llegar a casa de mi ex, vi por la ventana algo que me destrozaría el corazón. Ella estaba besándose muy melosamente con Gary Oak, alguien quien se hacía llamar mi amigo. No lo resistí, salí corriendo de allí, bajo la lluvia, pero que bueno que lloviera, las gotas de lluvia se llevaban mis lágrimas de tristeza.

No tenía rumbo fijo, solamente, el único lugar que pasaba por mi mente era aquel lugar donde conocí a mi mejor amiga de cabello azul. Al llegar, me senté en aquella banca, estaba muy triste y destrozado por lo que vi, nadie podía hacer nada para ayudarme en ese momento... Nadie, excepto ella. Sentí que la lluvia ya no caía en mi cabeza, volteé a ver quien era, y era ella, era Dawn quien me miraba con una sonrisa sincera y un pequeño rubor

Dawn: (dulcemente) no deberías mojarte, vamos, te llevaré a casa

Mi tristeza comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, de alguna manera ella me hacía sentir mejor.

/

Llegamos a mi casa (no sé porqué, pero creo que acabo de hacer mención de la chica de Shingeki no kyojin), mis lagrimas se habían secado, mi tristeza se había ido gracias a la presencia de Dawn

Dawn: iré por una toalla para secarte... Te importa si pongo algo de música

Ash: adelante, hazlo, siéntete como en tu casa

Me senté en mi cama, ella puso uno de mis discos de Leo Dawn, la canción, "Hay una chica en mi camino." Me puse a pensar sobre lo ocurrido recientemente, pensé mucho en Dawn, yo inicié mi semana triste, ella me dio el placer de conocerla, y me alegró la vida, estuve muy feliz con ella durante una semana, y sobretodo, me hizo sentir mejor después que me rompieran el corazón. Ella hizo en una semana lo que, quizás, Misty no hizo en tres años de noviazgo, eso me dio una idea.

Dawn: aquí está, toma, secate

La tomé por la cintura y la tiré a mi cama, luego me posicione sobre ella, y le di el beso más apasionado que alguna vez haya dado. Tal vez mi reacción pudo haber sido la de un atrevido, pero ese beso era lo que deseaba en ese momento, y quizá, era lo que deseaba en toda la semana. Creí que ella se ofendería, pero me vi envuelto en sus brazos mientras ella correspondía el beso.

Las palabras sobraban, no hacían falta, estaba clarísimo lo que ambos sentíamos y queríamos, y todo lo hicimos al compas de una canción que se repetía, una canción que hasta la fecha es una de mis favoritas, porque representaba exactamente lo que ocurrió entre ella y yo.

/

No hace falta decir que nos hicimos novios desde ese día. Misty se enteró, y trató de hablar conmigo para recuperarme, pero obviamente yo ya no le correspondía, todo el amor que alguna vez llegué a sentir por ella desapareció y fue reemplazado por el nuevo amor que sentía por Dawn.

Duré muchos años con ella, hasta que llegó el día en que nos casamos. Que más puedo decirles, estoy muy feliz, porque aparte de tener a una dulce esposa, a los nueve meses tuvimos a un par de bellos hijos, siameses, uno varón y una muchachita, a quienes nombramos, Satoshi y Hikari (somos tan originales con los nombres).

/ (8 AÑOS MÁS TARDE)

Hikari: hay, que lindo

Satoshi: más bien cursi

Ash: podría ser, hijo, pero, así como tu madre y yo nos conocimos, podría resultar que tu también conozcas así a tu esposa

Hikari: es una bonita historia de como tu y mamá se conocieron

Dawn: (abrazando a su esposo) es una historia que llevamos siempre en el corazón, y ojala ustedes también pasen por algo parecido cuando encuentren al verdadero amor.

Satoshi: ah... Hola... Todavía soy muy joven

Ash: como sea, pero si nos permiten, nosotros queremos disfrutar de nuestro aniversario

Hikari: (desilusionada) ah... Yo quiero oír otra historia...

Dawn: será en otra ocasión hija, pero por hoy dejen que estamos solos su padre y yo

Satoshi: vamos Hika... Que aquí habrá ruido

Los niños salieron de la habitación de sus padres, quienes web quedaron solos al fin

Dawn: así que sigues enamorado de mí como aquel día

Ash: y seguiré así el resto de mis días

Dawn: hay mi vida (le da un beso)

Ash: (al romperlo) oye...

Dawn: que cosa?

Ash: que tal si le ponemos Jorge al próximo

Dawn: (alegre) estás seguro!

Ash: claro!

Bueno, tenemos que dejar que ambos disfruten de su día.


End file.
